


singing in the rain

by pasteljaems



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jaeno, M/M, Nomin AU, just me overusing italics, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteljaems/pseuds/pasteljaems
Summary: In that instant; Jaemin had never loved the rain more.





	singing in the rain

It wasn’t a secret that Jaemin loved the rain.

The sound of the cascading droplets drumming against the window was his favourite background music. Pair it with a snug blanket and a good book and you’ve just described his happy place. It’s true; Jaemin had always loved the rain.

Except for this very moment, in which he is stranded in a torrent and the only shelter available is this _stupid umbrella that won’t open_. In this instant, Jaemin had never hated the rain more. Unfortunately for him, the bus shelter was currently stocked to the brim and his bus was running a good ten minutes behind schedule.

Jaemin had two options; stay in the rain and risk looking like a drowned rat or look like an idiot while attempting to open his umbrella. He opted for the latter as he’d rather not spend the rest of the day with his clothes plastered to his body. Jaemin grasped the umbrella handle tightly and aggressively fiddled with the lever in an attempt to get it to budge. He feels the knob give a little and applies all the strength he has in order to flick it upwards. In his efforts, his hand slipped and collided with a very _human-like_ object, with _a lot_ of force.

Jaemin’s dreaded suspicions are confirmed when he hears a sudden groan of pain from beside him, _he really just punched a stranger in the stomach_. His eyes widen as he turns to see a boy doubled over, hands clutching his stomach. Although Jaemin was incredibly apologetic and mildly embarrassed, he couldn’t help but mentally high five himself. _Those gym sessions are really paying off. Things Jaemin did: That._

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you there and this umbrella-“Jaemin’s profuse apology was interrupted by his victim, who had straightened himself out and was _laughing_?

It was worse than Jaemin had originally thought. He’d somehow managed to give this kid a concussion by punching his stomach, he must be going delirious. While the stranger continued his laughing fit, Jaemin took a second to admire his charming eye smile and flawless skin. _Of all the people you could’ve accidentally punched you had to punch a Greek God_ , he bitterly thinks to himself.

“Why are you laughing?” Jaemin finally questions after convincing himself he’d done serious damage to the boy’s brain.

“It’s not every day you get punched in the stomach by a cute boy,” the other chuckles in response.

Jaemin’s eyes widened in disbelief. He couldn’t believe that this delusional, gorgeous boy was flirting with him considering he’d technically just assaulted him. Jaemin’s usual confident manner had completely evaporated and rather than uttering a smooth and suave response he could only open and close his mouth like a fish.

How to look even more stupid in front of a cute boy, a tutorial by Na Jaemin.

“What’s your name?” The boy questions once he realises the other is speechless.

“Jaemin,” he pronounced, his voice finally returning. At least he’d remembered his name.

“I’m Jeno,” the other smiled back, and Jaemin finally had a beautiful name to pair with an equally beautiful face.

Jaemin was snapped out of his trance at the sound of a bus pulling up alongside them. He frowned as he saw that it wasn’t his.

“Well Jaemin, that’s my bus. Look me up, yeah? Maybe we can do this again sometime,” Jeno beams as he bids farewell.

“You want me to punch you in the stomach again?” Jaemin calls after him, lips upturned into a wide grin.

“Yeah, why not?” Jeno grins back as he boards the vehicle.

Jaemin watches the bus gradually get smaller as it travels further into the distance, and only then did he realise just how soaked he was. But that didn’t matter anymore.

In that instant; Jaemin had never loved the rain more.


End file.
